Atticus Anoethite
|species = Human |understudy = }} Atticus Anoethite is a main protagonist of series. After waking up in an unfamiliar barn with retrograde amnesia and meeting three new companions (Chris Wellington, Melissa Devlin and Savannah Whitesmith), he sets off on a journey across a seemingly new world. Appearance Atticus is a 17-year-old teenage male of tall height with green eyes, light skin, and black choppy hair. For most of Season One, he is often seen wearing a long-sleeved gray jacket with a high collar, a dark shirt, and black pants, with the addition of combat boots. Personality For the most part, Atticus is quick and level-headed, openly curious about situations and one of the calmest members of the group. Contrary to his calm side, he often resorts to vulgarities when caught off-guard and has a strong determination to finish tasks, even when he disagrees with their purposes. Background Due to the death of his parents at the age of three, Atticus was adopted by Silivia City Councilman, Theo Rosington, the eventual mayor. As a teenager, he did poorly in school and caused various troubles around the city, with his small group of friends and his girlfriend, who, little to her knowledge, he was often unfaithful towards. Due to being a fan of sports, Atticus would often skip classes and play basketball against his best friend, Jordan Walesh, in the city park. While playing one day, the two meet Sebastian Cloverdale. After a game of basketball, Sebastian, Jordan, and Atticus became friends. Due to their new friendship, they would all meet weekly to play the sport together. Eventually, Sebastian invited Atticus and Jordan to meet his other friends. Jordan refused, but Atticus agreed and met with Sebastian's gang of friends. After a few weeks of going to their meeting place, Sebastian's gang let Atticus in on a secret. They planned on leaving Silivia and forming their own demon hunting group and wanted him to join them. Atticus was unsure and left for the day. Asking Jordan and his girlfriend, Lisa Fiss, for their advice, both of them told him not to join and that it would be foolish to do such. He disagreed with them and joined the group shortly after. After various days of planning, Sebastian decided that the group would need weapons and picked Atticus to go on a trip with him to buy the needed supplies. Going to the Silivian ghettos, Sebastian revealed ties to a local mafia gang - he was the son of the Cloverdale mafia don - and led Atticus to a black market shop, where the two each spent their fathers' funds on buying the weapons. Upon going home that night, Atticus ran into a fuming Theo, who had discovered what Atticus spent the money on and accused him of being caught up in organized crime. After an argument, Atticus fled his home and met up with Jordan and Lisa, who he informed about his plans to leave the city. With another argument ensuing, he then broke up with Lisa and left to meet up with Sebastian. The group left town and began to hunt for demons. After they found a small group near the outskirts of Silivia, they were attacked viciously, resulting in the death of most of their members. Upon finding the group members, except for Atticus, Silivian officials declared the group dead, with Atticus announced as presumed dead. Abilities Since the events of "In Somnis Veritas," Atticus often has prophetic visions detailing the deaths of individuals. Role in Series Atticus Anoethite/Season One|Season One Trivia * Atticus Anoehite's name is inspired by the character Atticus Finch from the novel, To Kill a Mockingbird. * Like his father, Atticus is ambidextrous.